Sueños hechos realidad
by keira-dragonwoman
Summary: Slash. Charlie desde que era alumno suyo se ha sentido atraído por el. Ya hacía varios años que ha abandonado Hogwarts pero aún no ha desaparecido aquella sensación extraña que notaba cuando estaba cerca de él.


Nota: este fic participa en el concurso de la orden de Weasley. No tuve mucho tiempo y no quedo como yo queria, pero tengo en mente hacer uno de ellos dos en un futuro, así que se aceptan ideas.

Dejen comentaros, pleaseeee

**Sueños hechos realidad**

Charlie Weasley observó los rostros preocupados que había alrededor de la mesa. A su derecha estaba sentado su padre que cogía fuertemente la mano de su madre que no dejaba de temblar. A su izquierda estaba su hermano Bill que susurraba palabras se consuelo a Tonks, su nueva novia. A sus lados había aurores y algunos de sus antiguos profesores, todos miembros de la Orden del Fénix y todos lloraban la muerte de uno de ellos, de Sirius Black. Todos excepto uno, y en ese fijo su atención.

Severus Snape, su profesor de pociones, se encontraba sentado justamente enfrente de él. Su rostro no mostraba sentimiento alguno. La gente decía de él que no tenía corazón y que nada le importaba, que era un ex-mortífago frío y amargado, pero Charlie tenía otra opinión.

Charlie estaba seguro que su corazón estaba protegido por un muro que no le dejaba demostrar lo que sentía y eso lo convertía, para él, en un hombre misterioso.

Desde que era alumno suyo se había sentido atraído por ese hombre. Al principio no entendía que es lo que sentía ni porque, pero con el tiempo fue dándose cuenta que sentía algo por su profesor. Eso fue un choque fuerte para él, descubrir que le atraían los hombres en vez de las mujeres fue algo que no se esperaba, pero lo más difícil fue admitir que quien le gustaba era Snape precisamente. Si sus padres lo hubieran descubierto ya podía imaginarse como hubieran reaccionado.

Ya hacía varios años que había abandonado Hogwarts pero aún no había desaparecido aquella sensación extraña que notaba cuando estaba cerca de él. No podía olvidarlo. Deseaba tanto descubrir todos los secretos que escondía y ayudarle a superar esa tristeza que podía sentir en él.

Charlie regresó de sus pensamientos al notar que todos se levantaban de la mesa. Él se quedo allí sentado diciendo que ya volvería más tarde a casa. La verdad es que no quería tener que soportar a sus padres ni a sus hermanos que después de la muerte de Sirius estaban histéricos. El quería estar solo y ahogarse es su desgracia, porque sabía que su mayor deseo nunca se iba a hacer realidad.

-Señor Weasley ¿va a quedarse aquí? - Charlie se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz áspera que le hablaba. Levantó la cabeza y vio que Snape continuaba delante de él.

-Profesor Snape, no le había visto. – contestó un poco cortado.

-Ya ve que no.- dijo secamente.- ¿entonces?

-Entonces, ¿qué?

-Si va a quedarse aquí. No creo que este sea un lugar muy interesante.

-No, no lo es. Pero es bueno para cuando uno quiere estar solo.

-Entonces será mejor que me marche y lo deje con su soledad.

-No... No se vaya. No hace falta que se marche, profesor.- dijo rápidamente.

-¿Pero no ha dicho que quería estar solo?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Creo que no me irá mal un poco de compañía.

-Es la primera persona que me pide que le haga compañía.

-Ahora lo último que necesito es estar rodeado de personas compadeciéndose por la muerte de Sirius.

-Black.- escupió el nombre.- Ni muerto nos deja tranquilo.

-No debería meterse con alguien que ya no esta, es una falta de respeto.

-No era mi intención faltarle al respeto. Solo era una observación. Y ¿como es que alguien tan joven como usted desea tanto estar solo?

-No es nada. Problemas personales.

-¿Le ha dejado su novia?

-No tengo novia.

-No será por falta de pretendientes. Recuerdo que en Hogwarts había varias. ¿O es que no le interesan las mujeres?- dijo con ironía.

-¿Como sabe eso?- dijo sobresaltado

-Entonces es cierto.

-¿Le molesta?- le pregunto con miedo.

-¿Por qué iba a molestarme? Allá cada cual con su vida. Entonces le ha dejado el novio.

-Tampoco tengo novio.

-Pero es un problema amoroso, se le nota.

-Mas o menos. No puedo creerme que este hablando con usted de esto.

-Esto es lo que hace el aburrimiento. Si por lo menos Albus me dejara salir.- dijo resoplando.- ¿me vas a decir que te pasa o vas a dejar con la curiosidad a este pobre viejo amargado como me llamáis siempre los alumnos?

-A mí nunca me pareció un viejo amargado, todo lo contrario.- pensó en voz alta.

-Pues muchas gracias, debe ser el único. ¿Vas a contarme o tengo que adivinarlo? El chico que le gusta no le hace caso ¿es eso?

-Podría decirse así.- Charlie estaba rebosando de felicidad por dentro. Estaba teniendo una conversación civilizada con el objeto de sus deseos.- ¿Y usted? Siempre me pareció un hombre muy misterioso. ¿Tiene pareja?

-Encerrado como me tiene Albus es muy difícil. Y ¿no pretenderá que me lié con McGonagall o con Binns?- el joven rió al imaginarse tal situación.- ¿Ves?

-No, no hace muy buena pareja con ninguno de ellos.

-Según usted, ¿con quien haría buena pareja? ¿Conoce a alguien interesante?- dijo con un tono insinuante.

-Depende de sus gustos.- "Mierda, sabe que me gusta. Que vergüenza, ahora va a burlarse de mí."

-Eso es una pregunta difícil.

-¿Como han sido hasta ahora sus parejas?- pregunto curioso.

-Lucius no estaba mal, pero no funciono.

-¿Lucius Malfoy?- a Charlie le salto el corazón de alegría saber que también le gustaban los hombres, aunque no pudo evitar sentir rabia después de saber que había estado con Malfoy.- ¿Porque no me ha dicho que a usted también le gustaban...

-No lo preguntó y tampoco dije lo contrario.- se defendió.

-Pero podría habérmelo dicho.

-Podría, pero no lo hice. Y deja de hablarme de usted. Me hace sentirme viejo.

-Y ¿Por qué no funciono?

-Me cambié de bando, dejémoslo así.- dijo perdido en sus recuerdos.

-Y tu hombre ideal sería... todavía no contestaste.- intentó cambiar de tema.

-Eres muy curioso, chico.

-Usted empezó, así que dígamelo.

-Déjame pensar. Tendría que ser pelirrojo, con los ojos azules, fuerte, valiente...

-Cualquiera diría que estas intentando ligar conmigo.

-Que lo digan, es lo que estoy haciendo de todas formas.

Charlie se quedo blanco de la impresión. ¿Había escuchado lo que creía haber escuchado?

-¿No vas a decir nada? Se perfectamente que te atraigo. Los leones no sois buenos para esconder este tipo de sentimientos.

-Yo... Yo no... Se que decir. – Severus se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a él.

-No hace falta que digas nada.- le dijo al oído.- Hay otras cosas que se pueden hacer además de hablar.

Charlie dejo de lado toda su vergüenza y lo beso apasionadamente. Era la última oportunidad y tenía que aprovecharla. Severus pasó sus brazos por su cintura atrayéndole hacía él y intensifico el beso.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró una melena pelirroja que se quedó paralizada ante tal espectáculo.

-Charlie- gritó escandalizada.- ¿Pero... pero que estas haciendo?

-Mama. ¿Desde cuando estas aquí?

-Yo mejor me voy.- dijo Severus.

-No- gritó Molly.- Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que alguien me explique que le estabas haciendo a mi hijo.

-Madre, por favor...- pidió el chico avergonzado.- No montes un escándalo.

-Pues yo creo que es bastante obvio lo que estábamos haciendo. Yo a eso siempre lo he llamado besarse.

-¿Besarse? Como se atreve a besar a mi hijo.

-Ya basta mama. He sido yo. Él solo ha seguido lo que yo empecé.

-Pero Charlie, ¿no lo entiendo? ¿Que te ha hecho para que hicieras eso? ¿Se ha aprovechado de ti?

-Un poco de respeto señora. Yo no voy abusando del primero que me encuentro. Su hijo ya es mayorcito para decidir lo que quiere hacer.- contestó rudamente el profesor.

-Mi hijo no es de esos. Él nunca haría eso con un hombre.

-Antes de acusarme de algo, debería intentar conocer los gustos de su hijo.

-¿Me estas diciendo que tu le gustas a mi hijo? No me hagas reír. A mi niño le gustan las mujeres. ¿Verdad, cariño? Y aunque fuera al revés, tú jamás podrías gustarle.

-...- Charlie guardó silencio unos segundos.- mama, él tiene razón.

-¿Como?

-A mí siempre me han gustado los hombres. Lo siento si te he decepcionado, pero es algo que yo no puedo decidir.

-Hijo mío, no puede ser.- dijo la mujer entristecida.- Ya hablaremos en casa. Mejor no le digas de momento nada a lo demás.

-De acuerdo, madre.

-Ahora nos vamos.

-No, yo me quedo aquí.

-Tu... Tu... Será mejor que me marche.- dijo finalmente derrotada.

Molly se marcho dejando a un Charlie preocupado. Sabía que algún día tendría que haberles dicho cuales eran sus preferencias, pero esa no era su mejor opción.

-Lo entenderá.- dijo Severus cogiéndole del hombro.- Puedes estar seguro.

-Gracias. Si no hubieras dicho eso, nunca hubiera tenido valor de decírselo.

-Hubieras terminado haciéndolo.

-Supongo. ¿Sabes una cosa?

-¿Que?

-Tú eres mi problema.

-¿Tu problema? ¿Ahora soy un problema?

-No es eso. Tú eres la persona por la qué estoy así. Me gustas desde que iba a tercero.

-No mereces estar así por alguien como yo. Yo...

-No hace falta que digas nada. Sé que no va a poder haber nada serio entre tú y yo. Lo acepto. Solo...

-Que pronto te rindes. Cuando alguien quiere algo tiene que luchar por ello. Si no lo hace es porque no le importa lo suficiente o porque es un cobarde. Y tu no eres eso último, ¿verdad?

-Pero para que voy a luchar por algo que se que no voy a conseguir nunca. No quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones. No podría soportarlo.

-Si no luchas seguro que no lo conseguirás.

-¿Por qué dices esto? Tú no quieres nada conmigo.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso? Te lo estas inventando tu.

-No juegues conmigo, por favor.

-No lo estoy haciendo. Me gustas. ¿De verdad no quieres probar si puede funcionar algo entre nosotros?

-¿Estas hablando en serio?

-No suelo bromear.- Severus vio como Charlie sonreía y el también lo hizo levemente.- Entonces, ¿Quieres ser mi... mi...?

-¿Novio? Claro que sí. Lo he deseado siempre.

-Iba a decir amante, pero si te hace ilusión llamarlo así...

-Mi familia te va a matar cuando se entere.

-No me dan miedo. Nunca me ha importado lo que digan de mí. Mientras tú no acabes acobardándote...

-Ahora que he conseguido lo que tanto he deseado no voy a echarme atrás. Te recuerdo que soy un Gryffindor y no le temo a nada ni a nadie.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar.

Charlie abrazó fuertemente a su nueva pareja y le besó. Se sentía feliz, sus deseos más profundos se habían hecho realidad y se prometió que no iba a dejar que nadie, nunca, le quitara esa felicidad.

FIN


End file.
